Paper processing devices such as copy machines and photocopiers are well known in the art. These copying machines generate status information such as copy count, malfunction indications, toner indications, paper jam warnings, and adjustment requirements. Many devices exist that monitor status information from copying machines, usually through direct connection to a computer or by connection to a remote computer through telephone line communication. However, these devices are not economically justifiable for the copier industry because of the high cost of telephone line installation, monthly telephone line service costs, and lack of copying machine portability. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system that monitors copying machine status information without direct connection to local or remote processors.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a copier that does not require hardwire or telephone line installation for the monitoring of status information. A need has also arisen for a copier that can communicate status information and receive corrective adjustments through wireless communications. Further, a need has arisen for a copier monitoring network for monitoring the status information of a plurality of copying machines from a centralized remote location.